Camilla La Rue
Camille La Rue ( カミーユラリュー Kamīyuraryū) is an S-Class Mage hailing from the all female guild Red Griffin Guild. She in knowned and feared throughout earthland by her alias Red Hunter '(レッドハンター ''Reddohantā) for her usage of requip and fire magic. Appearance Camille is a young woman who has long flowing red hair and orange eys and a fair complexion. She is slim and stands above average height She usually wear a breastplate over a white dress. She also adorns handguards, boots and a tattered cape. Personality Camille is carefree and reckless in nature. She has been known for her crazy antics, pulling pranks to the other members of the guild.She's stong willed always head on. Despite that she has been shown to be a loyal and protective friend. Despite that she's quite smart good on making strategies and plans while in battle. While in battle she fear nothing always ready anytime for a serious brawl. She loves to fight and she always takes opportunities and does everything to fight strong opponents. History Camille was orphaned at a young age. Due to survival she has tought herself how to live in the magic world. One day while scavenging for food she came across Red Griffin's Guild Master who has been at that time on her way back to the guild. She has felt severe remorse for Camille for she has seen her wearing tattered clothes and seen full of dirt. She asked her who she was and why was she stealing food. Camille didn't answer. So the Master decided to offer her to take her in as her apprentice and join Red Griffin. The grin on Camille's face dissapeared and she gladly accepted it. Under the tutelage of the guild master Camille trained and strived to be a strong mage. Several years have passed she became one of the S-Class mages of the guild. She gained fame and reputation as '''The Hunter throughout Earthland for her crazy antics and her great prowess defeating a lot of mages with big names. Sypnosis Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: '''Camille is a master of Fire Magic. Being her signature type off magic , Camille has complete mastery over the element of fire. She can release fire from her body and manipulate it in anyway she likes. Her spells revolve around the manipulation of the reatures that she forms, which she can use for a lot of purposes. She mainly employs this for her offenese. She summons flames and usually uses these to empower her weapons. The Flame that Camille produces is not an ordinary flame , it has been said to create major degree burns or it can even reduce others to bits and ashes. * '''Cavaliere (カヴァリエレ'' Kavu~ariere'') :This is one of Camille's most powerful spells. Camille creates an army of flaming knights mounted on flaming horses, each carrying a different weapon with different abilities. She can command these at her will even from far distances. Their initial abilites are likely those elite trained knights at the beginning but Camille can change their strenght to become powerfool soldiers. They can be produced in large masses, this spell is usually used for defeating a large amount of enemies. She can also create soldiers that use bows and arrows for long range attacks. This spell has been said to be used to destroy guilds and face armies. *'Massacre du Grand Combat Rapproché' (大接近戦の大虐殺 Dai sekkin-sen no dai gyakusatsu) : Camille forms her knights in a line formation and shouts the command. She strengthens her attack by utilizing "Knights" to pierce the area where the attack occurs, allowing her to cleave through stronger opponents *'Wings of the Flame Angel' (炎の天使の翼 Honō no tenshi no tsubasa) : A pair of blazing wings appear on her back granting her the ability of flight. The wings seem to increase Camille's speed in battle * Blazing Tornado (ブレイジングトルネード Bureijingutorunēdo) : Camille places her right arm over her left arm and forms an x formation , then she creates a tornado made out of fire. It is deadly for it it is difficult to avoid. It is used to obliberate a large amount of enemies. *'Crimson Blade' (クリムゾンブレード Kurimuzonburēdo) : She coats her sword with a special kind of flame she creates. Enhancing the damage capability of the sword. Additionaly she can create fireballs, waves , or beams that are made from the fire she coated to the sword *'Jugement final du Ciel - Sainte Lance' (天国の終局判決 - ホーリーランス Tengoku no shūkyoku hanketsu - hōrīransu) : Camille's most powerful attack. She raises her right arm and then she produces a massive amount of flame in a shape of a sword. She then gathers all the heat in the air making the attack bigger. After she's done preparing it she moves her arm as if it is a sword towards the ground obliberating everything in her vicinity and then creating a massive explosion. She said that there's no end to the sword she creates for it incinerates within her influence. When it is used a hole in the sky opens. ' Re- Quip: '''Camille also uses the re-quip magic. She uses this to store her weapons in a different dimension. *'Ame-no-nuhoko''' (天沼矛 heavenly jewelled spear) : it is Camille's most favored weapon. It is a spear that is always seen with a flaming tip. Immense Magic Power : As an S-class mage of the guild Camille boasts a high amount of magic power. She has been seen using consecultively high leveled spells which requires a great amount of magic power which didn't even seem to tire her. When exerted her magic power is Orange and Red in color. Immense Durability : She has been able to take a numerous amount of attacks without any aids or defense, she received consecutive attacks from a guild but it didn't even affect her. Immense Strength : Despite her slender feminine figure, Camille is quite strong. While in fight her punches seem to launch oponents several feet away from her. Even her kicks can create small fissures or craters on the ground